One Piece Shuffle Challenge
by Wisperwind
Summary: You know the deal. Pick a fandom, let your music play on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that comes up until you have 10 drabbles. You only have the length of the song to write each drabble. Well, here is my entry. Also, I have no idea where all the Schandmaul came from. Rating because I'm paranoid. Cross-posted on AO3.


**Shuffle Challenge**

**One Piece Version**

AN: One of these includes spoilers for recent chapters. I have tagged it so you can skip it is you like.

Have fun reading! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Schandmaul - Powerduddler<strong>

It was still a surprise for Chopper that such happy music would come from someone as spooky as Brook. He just couldn't help being scared of the walking, talking skeleton. Chopper didn't like ghost stories and the idea of sailing with a real life ghost story didn't sit well with him at all. The first time he heard him play however, that changed. No one evil could ever manage to make them all so happy with just a few notes. He realized that, no matter how crazy it seemed at first, Luffy's decision was right.

**Schandmaul - Narren sind bunt und nicht braun (Akustik Version)**

Most people, when looking at the Straw Hats wondered how they managed to get as far as they had without blowing their ship up or killing each other. After speaking just as much as three sentences with any of them, you had to wonder how the rest of the crew to put up with 'this lunatic'... until you _met_ the rest of the crew and noticed that they were just as crazy. They were not sane. They were not rational. They certainly weren't normal, even for pirates. But they were Nakama and apparently that went further then anything else.

**Jet – Are you gonna be my girl?**

Sanji would never stop being amazed at his beautiful companion. Violette-chan was a wonderful, fine woman. Beautiful and with a fire burning inside of her so brightly that it warmed his heart. Seeing her sadness and her tears, he felt anger at whoever it was that had hurt her. He didn't need to know the circumstances any man who would make a woman like her cry was scum and he would make sure the bastard felt his ire. Violette had asked him for help after all, and what kind of gentleman would he be if he refused?

**Rolling Stones – Sympathy for the Devil**

He's always there in some form. There is always a spy, an informant or an operative somewhere in the crow always watching and reporting as soon as possible. He has worked long and hard but in the end he managed to become as close to omniscient as is possible for a human to get. It was necessary if one wanted to lead a rebellion again the world government who, for all that they claimed to have the peoples best interest at the centre of all of their thoughts, ruled the planet with all the power and whim of gods. It was also a good way of keeping tabs on his son. He could not have raised Luffy himself, if anyone of his enemies became aware of the fact that he had a child, there was no telling what they would do. Luffy was one of his few weak spots and he was painfully aware of it. So he gave his son to Gawp. His father would protect Luffy and make sure he could take care of himself no matter how estranged they had become over the years and the fact that he had refused to become a Marine. Luffy would be save and once he was old enough to protect himself... 'No,' Dragon thought to himself. 'Don't even think about it. It would only put him in danger.'

And so life went on until one day one of his spys brought him the news of his son burning down the flag of the world government at Enies Lobby. He didn't know whether to laugh or despair. His son was following his footsteps after all.

**Schandmaul – Püree**

A demon lived inside of Kitetsu, that much Zoro was sure of. In the heat of battle he could almost hear it. The little bloodthirsty voice in the back of his mind. For now he could control it and they worked well together but sometimes he feared what might happen if one day he would fail to resist the tempting voice that told him to _cut, cut, cut _them all to pieces. He had put his faith in luck when he took the blade from the old man in a shop so far away now, that it almost seemed unreal. But he knew that when his luck ran out and the demon took possession of him, there would be one person he could trust to pull him back. After all, Luffy had yet to leave any of them behind.

**Schandmaul – Grosses Wasser**

They are here. Here is the end. The journey is finished. They have sailed to every island, seen every thing the world has to offer and now, there is only this one place left to explore. Here at the end of the New World, this last island, where Gol D. Roger has left his great treasure. After this, there is no going further. The Straw Hats smile at each other and throw the anchor. After all, there is still the way back.

**Red Hot Chili Peppers – Ethiopia (SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 663)  
><strong>

Corazon has know the boy for almost three years now. Trafalgar Law. When he first met the child, Corazon threw him out of the window in the hope That he would die. Better that, then to grow up under his brothers wing. No child should be raised by that psychopath Doflamingo. What Corazo had not anticipated was raising the child himself. Then again after hearing the boys full name for the first time; Trafalgar _D_ Water Law (and how ironic, that one of the D Clan would walk right up to a Celestial Dragon and ask to let him help destroy the world?), he could hardly do that, now could he? Law would never be save so close to his brother. It would take only to one wrong word of the mouth of Baby 5 or Buffalo and the boy would be dead before he knew what was happening.

He had taken him because it was necessary. Because Law would be need. He hadn't thought he would become so attached. Still, he fell in love with the child a little more each day. It broke his heart because Law became weaker and weaker as time marched on. But it was to late to lament that now. Law was his son now, in all but name and soon they would get the Ope-Ope no Mi and everything would be fine. Now if only he could believe that himself.

**Radical Face – Winter is Coming**

To Chopper 'cold' was not a new concept. He had grown up on Drum Island, where it was eternaly winter. Even his doctors cherry blossoms, however warm they had made him feel when they'd bloomed, had ultimately been made from snow. He was a reindeer, though. He didn't mind the cold. Still, on the deck of the Merry he found that he preferred the warmth his nakama surrounding him by far.

**Billy Talent – Lies**

Sometimes Ussop thinks of Kaya and where she might be now. She'd be a great doctor by now, he's sure. But what else was there? Did she sleep well? Did she miss him? Had she made new friends to tell her stories? Hopefully. None of those stories would be as good as his lies, though. After all, he was Ussop. No one could tell better lies then him. Still, He was looking forward to the day when he'd return and his stories would not be lies for once.

**Dido – Thank You**

There was something each of the Straw Hats would like to thank their captain for.

Zoro was thankful for Luffy giving him a place to belong to, as well as the rescue from Captain Morgan. Dying that early would have been embarrassing.

Ussop was grateful for the help in defending his village. Not that he needed the help. Really. He had them cowering well before the other showed up.

Sanji for the opportunity to search for the All Blue and the protection for the Baratie from Don Krieg was certainly appreciated as well.

Nami for Luffys defeat of Arlong and the subsequent liberation of her home village. And the opportunity to rob people of their hard earned money. Well, she's a pirate, what did you expect?

Chopper for Luffys defeat of Wapol and the same. Not the money thing, the other one.

Robin for giving her friends to care for and a home to stay (and his declaring war on the world government for her, but who cares about minor things like that?).

Franky for letting him stay on his masterpiece of a ship. What a shame it would have been to see the Sunny leave, never to return.

Brook... Well, the skeleton was just happy to be among living people again. And to have his shadow back. Not disintegrating in the sunlight was certainly nice.

Luffy would hear non of it though. They were Nakama. There was no need for them to thank him for anything.


End file.
